In proctological, radiological and gynecological examinations and treatments a doctor's and medical assistant's or radiology technologist's need for access to a patient's private body parts presents problems for both the patient and the doctor. Typically, the patient disrobes and dons an examination gown. Such a gown provides the doctor with easy access to the patient's anus for rectal examinations, but at the expense of subjecting the patient to embarrassment by needless exhibition of the patient's genitals and exposure to the coolness of the medical office or hospital environment. In these, as in most medical treatments, however, it is important that the patient be as relaxed and as comfortable as possible.
More specifically, in treatments involving proctoscopy, sigmoidoscopy, colonoscopy or barium enema, a patient is made to lay down on a table on his or her side. An endoscope or enema tip is then inserted through the anus. This enables the doctor to examine or treat the rectum, sigmoid colon or entire colon which together comprise the lower gastrointestinal tract. Access to the patient's abdomen may be required for visualization and palpation to allow the doctor to determine where the end of the endoscope is positioned and to apply external pressure to the abdomen in advancing the instrument.
Heretofore, garments have been specially devised and tailored for use by patients undergoing examinations. Exemplary of such is the garment shown in U. S. Pat. No. 4,446,575. It teaches a pair of pants that have an elongated, slit-like opening in the rear of the pants which extends between the crotch and the waist. It also has an elongated cover for the rear opening which is hinged at its lower edge adjacent the crotch. Such pants are well suited for use with standing patients but ill suited for patients lying on their sides.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for a medical examination garment which provides such ready access to the anal and pelvic or abdominal regions, particularly with a patient lying on his or her side, and which may protect the patient from embarrassment and chill. It is to the provision of such a garment therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.